choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StoryGirl83/Elemental Attundement in the Test for "The Elementalists"
This blog post is to discuss and determine the elemental attunement of each answer on the test. Each question should cover all six possible answers. That means if there are three answers, each will have two elements, four answers means two will have two and two will have one, five answers means one will have two answers and four will have one each. How You Can Help NOTICE: People have asked how they can help with figuring out the results of this. There are two ways you can do this. One is find results on social media and post them here. Reddit and YouTube have already been searched though there could be newer results posted. The second is to post your own results here. Within the second one there is a more detailed option. If you wish to only play the chapter once and move on to the rest of the book, I get that. I am resetting the book after every new chapter played so that I can go back to chapter two and continue to take the test. If we get too many more weeks of this, I will be replaying seven, eight, nine, and more chapters in order to do this. Not a problem for me. It's a great book, but maybe not something you want to do. If you are cool with doing this, then here's what you can do, pick an element and test for ties. Make sure that you consistently try for the same element as part of your experimenting. For a while I was trying for ties with metal. Now I am trying for ties with earth. It is giving me information and I am getting results. And every time one of you posts something new here, it helps. If you prefer instead to get a perfect storm so to speak you can try to get the rare five question test. This appears to happen when you get all five questions aligned with the same element. If you can get a five question test it seems extremely likely that this means every single question you were asked was answered with something that aligned with your ultimate result. This will be very useful in checking if we really have all the answers right. If you try to get the five question test and don't that means something is off in the first five questions. Definitions Below are the definitions of the different attunements according to Professor Kontos. Thanks to each of the wikia users who shared them. * Air-Att ** Short Version: Air-Atts are most known for their innovation and curiosity. But remember not to isolate yourself when practicing magick. ** Long Version: Air-Atts are known for their innovation. Their enthusiasm and curiosity can often result in a mischievous nature. These attuned have strategic minds, but their inability to make decisions can hinder their plans. Despite being quite social, Air-Atts often feel removed from those around them. Remember not to isolate yourself. * Earth-Att ** Short Version: Earth-Atts are most known for their stability and work ethic. Allow yourself to rely on on others when practicing magick. ** Long version: Earth-Atts are most known for their stability. They are sure-footed and willing to put in the hard work to reach their goals. These attuned have strong moral beliefs and a self-confidence that rarely wavers, though they often struggle with change. They tend to close themselves off when upset. Be wary not to overlook the stability you can find in others during your time here. * Fire-Att ** Short Version: Fire-Atts are passionate and fight for what they believe in but can be destructive when crossed. ** Long Version: Fire-Atts are most know for their passion. They speak their minds freely and defend their friends regardless of the circumstances. These attuned walk a fine line between providing warmth and protection, and creating chaos and destruction. * Metal-Att - Associated with coolness ** Short Version: Metal-Atts are known for their need for control and their ambition. Take care not to compare yourself to others during your magickal studies. ** Long Version: Metal-Atts are known for their need for control. They are organized, capable, and highly ambitious, making them very suited for leadership roles. These self-reliant attuned are not easily swayed from their goals, leaving others to view them as stubborn and at times selfish. Metal-Atts are prone to jealousy, so you must take care not to compare yourself to others during your magickal studies. * Water-Att - Associated with coolness ** Short Version: Water-Atts are most known for their composure and fluidity. Make the time to center yourself when practicing your magick. ** Long Version: Water-Atts are most known for their composure. Just as water flows, Water-Atts are quick witted and adapt easily and with grace. These attuned can sometimes succomb to their insecurities, seeing themselves as too fluid, and find it difficult to process their rush of emotions. It is important that you make time to center yourself when practicing your magic. * Wood-Att ** Short Version: Wood-Atts are known for their kindness and patience. Try not to become overburdened by this in your magickal studies. ** Long version: Wood-Atts are most known for their kindness. They see the best around them and have a gentle, patient nature. These Attuned always strive to reach their full potential but lack the necessary persistence, often relying on friends to help them finish tasks. Though quite genial, their emotions can overwhelm and overtake in interactions with others. Be wary of your moods when practicing magick. Formatting Legend In the below guide atts in bold are ones I am sure off. Atts in italics are ones that are just there because I know they are somewhere. Ones in regular text are guesses, based on more than the ones in italics, but still just guesses. Let's see if we can't make more of these bold. Where secondary theories are listed that is from Whosdidit2222 who is comparing each of these to the listed personality types. These will also be underlined. When a third selection is present it is because of a correction elsewhere. See if those work better. The Questions A sphinx asks you to answer a riddle. You... * Ask the sphinx to answer my own riddle. (Metal-Att & Fire-Att) * Trick the sphinx into giving me the answer. (Air-Att) or (Wood-Att) * Tell the sphinx all the possible answers. (Water-Att & Earth-Att) or (Metal-Att & Fire-Att) * Take random guesses. Eventually I'll get it right. (Wood-Att) or (Air-Att) or (Water-Att) Whosdidit2222's theory does not include Earth and Water. Based off how the rest look compared to mine, would they fit in the first one? This question was among two that contained earth in what should have been an earth/fire tie as things currently stand. As it didn't, I am wondering if maybe Whosdidit2222 might be right to put fire as all possible answers. This would complete explain the straight fire results. Metal was in a five question test, so that should mean it is correct. Choose a potion... * Mercurial, shiny, and silver. (Metal-Att & Earth-Att) or (Metal-Att) * Translucent and radiant, like a rainbow. (Fire-Att & Wood-Att) or (Air-Att) * Sea-green and foaming. (Water-Att & Air-Att) or (Water-Att) Whosdidit2222 theory leaves out Earth, Fire, and Wood, but does agree on Metal, Air, and Water. Makes it pretty likely that all three of those are correct. Earth appears to belong in the first one. And metal was in a five question test, so it should be correct. Current theory leads me to switch air, earth, and fire around. Not sure how accurate it is, but fire can be pretty colorful at times, so it's worth a shot. How do you make decisions? * Based on my gut (Earth-Att & Water-Att) or (Fire-Att & Air-Att) * By weighing pros and cons (Metal-Att & Air-Att) or (Metal-Att) * With great difficulty (Wood-Att & Fire-Att) or (Air-Att) or (Water-Att) If you could live anywhere, where would you live? * In the cavernous mountains with the giants. (Earth-Att & Air-Att) * In the coral city with the merfolk. (Water-Att) * Deep in the forest with the nymphs. (Wood-Att) * Out in the desert among the djinn. (Fire-Att) * In the city with the vampires. (Metal-Att) Whosdidit2222's answers line up here with the exception of not including Air, which still needs a more definite home. Metal was in a five question test, so it should be correct . . . as if there was any doubt on this one. Officially testing Air in the mountains to see what happens. What do you value most? * Knowledge. (Air-Att) or (Metal-Att) * Balance. (Water-Att & Earth-Att) or (Earth-Att) * Passion. (Fire-Att & Wood-Att) * Loyalty. (Metal-Att) or (Wood-Att) Whosdidit2222's placement of Metal, Fire, and Wood all match. Metal appears to not belong with Knowledge. The most likely other choice is Loyalty for these leaders. Looking at the description of wood, I was kind of stunned to realize loyalty is not the thing they value most. I'm pretty sure it's passion. They don't have it, but "These Attuned always strive to reach their full potential but lack the necessary persistence, often relying on friends to help them finish tasks." This could still point to loyalty, but I think maybe it points to passion. I have a test result that needs to get rid of wood for multiple points and gain metal. This seems to make sense here. Moved Earth out of Loyalty due to a test. This test also confirmed that Wood is not loyalty, so leaving it with Passion, because that makes sense as stated above. I am putting Earth back with ballance, because the reasons for having it there stil make sense. What is your favorite magickal creature? * Phoenix. (Fire-Att & Wood-Att) or (Fire-Att) * Dragon. (Earth-Att & Water-Att) or (Metal-Att) * Gryphon. (Metal-Att & Air-Att) or (Earth-Att) Whosdidit2222 put Air-Att as a maybe for both Dragon or Gryphon. Metal appears to not belong with Dragon. Not sure where to move it to, yet. A site I found listed the following characteristics associated with Gryphons so I'm changing it to metal and wood since metal needs move at the moment and I can see metal and wood fitting some of this.: Good Qualities Protector, guardian, gentle, noble, vigilant, steadfast, strong, fleet, virtuous, loyal. Bad Qualities Sinful, rapacious, vengeful, avaricious, wild, gluttonous, ferocious. And yet it doesn't fit. Switching wood and air because air needed something and wood needed a minus and Phoenix are known for patience something wood is known for. Metal was in a five question test, so it should be correct. What scares you most? * Being forgotten. (Air-Att) * Silence. (Fire-Att) * Being alone. (Wood-Att) * Change. (Earth-Att) * Failure. (Metal-Att & Water-Att) I'm sure on Metal and earth, not sure on the rest. Testing a theory that puts Water with Metal. This means something has to move and the most likely one to move is air, so air it is. What sound do you find most pleasing? * Laughter. (Fire-Att) or (Air-Att & Earth-Att) * A rushing river. (Water-Att & Air-Att) or (Water-Att) * Leaves rustling. (Earth-Att & Wood-Att) or (Wood-Att) * Pen scratching on paper. (Metal-Att) What's your favorite season? * Spring (Air-Att & Wood-Att) * Summer (Fire-Att) * Autumn (Earth-Att) * Winter (Water-Att & Metal-Att) I found something that lists the elements with the seasons. It put earth with late-summer. It seems to be with autumn, but I'm not sure. They didn't list air anywhere, but I was told this is accurate to history. The other three are consistent with what multiple sites claimed. There was one that mentioned Air, putting it in spring and earth in autumn. It switched fire and water . . . so yeah. Whosdidit2222's list puts Wood as maybe Spring or Autumn, Earth as maybe Spring, Air are maybe Spring, Water as maybe Summer, Fire as maybe Summer, and Metal as maybe Winter. Where would you like to spend your time? * Sitting on the edge of a cliff. (Air-Att & Metal-Att) * Wandering a canyon (Fire-Att) * Up in a tree (Wood-Att & Earth-Att) * On the beach (Water-Att) Earth, is probably either the first one or the second one. It is currently listed there, because a time including the question wandering a canyon which appeared to have two Air-Att and two Fire-Att points along with one Earth-Att did not have earth tied as well. Air and Earth seem to make sense where they are, but more testing is needed. The other four appeared to be pretty solid. Metal and Fire may still be messing with me. I think I might have this one right now. Maybe. And nope. Earth does not appear to be cliff either, which means it still could be metal or fire. That leaves tree or beach for earth, both of which are possible. Fire seems to be alone on the canyon, so I'm putting metal back up on the cliff where it hopefully belongs. Whosdidit2222 generally agrees that Earth is one of the first two and Wood or Water are where they should be. Would you like to live forever? * Absolutely... Think of all that could be learned. (Air-Att & Water-Att) or (Metal-Att) * Maybe. It could give me a chance to change things. (Wood-Att & Metal-Att) * No. I'm going to live this life to the fullest. (Fire-Att & Earth-Att) or (Earth-Att & Air-Att) or (Earth-Att & Water-Att) Earth-Att and Metal-Att might be switched. I think I may be coming around to Whosdidit2222's theory on this one. I definitely am not as sure as I thought I was. Testing a theory tht moves water up to absolutely, fire back down to no, earth to no, and metal to maybe. Basically changes the entire question. Good think I'm not an earth-att You're at a crossroads. A bank of fog lies ahead. Which way do you go? * Straight ahead and into the fog. (Water-Att & Metal-Att) * Back the way I came. There could be dangers ahead. (Earth-Att) * To the left or right, trying to find a way around. (Air-Att) * I'll ask my friends for advice. (Wood-Att & Fire-Att) or (Wood-Att) Metal was in a five question test, so it should be correct. Since friends are realy important to fire-atts and I needed to test water for straight ahead, I am puttng fire with wood for asking advice from friends. You're fighting a swarm of pixies. What's your strategy? * Rush in and take them head on. (Fire-Att & Air-Att) or (Fire-Att) * Analyze them and find a weakness. (Earth-Att & Water-Att) or (Metal-Att) * Team up with my friends. (Wood-Att) or (Wood-Att) * Get in front to protect people. (Metal-Att) or (Wood-Att & Earth-Att) You're working in a group. You... * Take the lead. (Metal-Att & Fire-Att) or (Fire-Att) * Handle the research. (Air-Att) or (Metal-Att) * Fill in the gaps. (Water-Att & Earth-At) or (Earth-Att, Wood-Att, and/or Water-Att) or (Earth-Att, Wood-Att, and/or Air-Att) * Keep things fun. (Wood-Att) or (Air-Att) or (Water-Att) Moving air to take the lead for the moment. Although research fits their curious nature, leading fits their strategic nature, so it's possible. Moving fire to keep things fun, because I'm really not sure where else to put it. Moved Earth out of handle the research and into fill the gaps. Air is back in handle the research. This could mean that Fire can move back to Take the lead, but leaving it in Keep things fun for now. Put Fire back with the lead. This seems to fit better. You’ve found a dragon’s hoard, but can only take one thing. What is it? * An old spell book. (Wood-Att & Air-Att) * One of the dragon’s scales. (Fire-Att) * An enchanted ring. (Metal-Att) * Nothing . I won’t steal. (Earth-Att) I don't have enough data on this question to make a lot of determinations on it. Things are improving, but still not sure where to put water. The Tie-Breaker I think we can all agree that the last question has been correctly interpreted. Your friends would say that you're extremely... * Self-Reliant. (Metal-Att) * Determined. (Fire-Att) * Curious. (Air-Att) * Nurturing (Wood-Att) * Practical (Earth-Att) * Laid-Back (Water-Att) Category:Blog posts